Presas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Durante el reino del terror, nadie está a salvo. Mucho menos, los hijos de muggles. Ellos se han convertido en las presas favoritas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto ""A la caza" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece. Ricardo Vallejo es propiedad absoluta de Cris Snape._

___Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto ""A la caza" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Presas**

**I**

**Dean**

El sonido de la puerta del departamento cerrándose detrás de él fue definitivo. Anunciando el fin de una época, el final del mundo en que Dean vivía tranquilo. Fue el último golpe de una serie que había empezado con la carta de Parvati. Pensar que todo había empezado con una carta, también.

No les había dicho nada a sus padres, o a sus hermanitas. Era mejor que no supieran nada en caso de que a alguien fuera a buscarlos. Sabía que, como protección, eso era más bien escaso. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para cuidarlos.

Eso, y alejarse de ellos lo antes posible. Si él estaba ahí, los mortífagos podían llegar en cualquier momento. No iba a permitirlo de ninguna forma.

Había empacado lo necesario, sin atreverse a usar la varita. Aún faltaban algunas semanas para su cumpleaños, y ahí podría hacer magia a su gusto.

Hasta entonces, tendría que sobrevivir sin magia.

**II**

**Dennis**

Llevan dos semanas así, acampando en donde pueden y escondiéndose. Colin trata de ser optimista, de decirle que todo se solucionará pronto y que Harry salvará el día. Lo dice muchas veces, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Pero Dennis no está seguro de creerle. Piensa en papá, solo en casa, y quiere volver. Pero su hermano le dice que no pueden, que no es seguro. Ni para ellos, ni para papá. Ellos tienen que esconderse y esperar.

—¿Cómo vas a saber que Harry volvió?

Colin esboza una sonrisa y apoya la cabeza en el codo.

—Porque es Harry Potter. Él no nos va a abandonar.

Eso es más que suficiente para el bueno de Colin. Pero Dennis no puede evitar pensar que su hermano se está engañando a sí mismo.

Harry puede estar muerto. A lo mejor tienen que huir para siempre. A lo mejor nunca volverán a ver a papá.

**III**

**Penelope**

Si alguna vez logra salir de ahí, lo primero que hará será darse un baño de tina casi pecaminoso. Lleva tanto tiempo sin limpiarse de ninguna forma —la poco agua que tienen es para beber—, que su piel ha adquirido un color ceniciento, a tono con las paredes de piedra..

Se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a ver el tono rosado que tanto le gustaba a Percy.

Lo segundo que hará, si alguna vez sale de Azkaban —el último lugar donde hubiera imaginado estar—, será alejarse de todo ese mundo. No cree que pueda vivir de nuevo entre magos, después de todo lo que le han hecho. Después de todo lo que ha sufrido por tener magia y ser hija de muggles. Las cruciatus nunca dejarán su mente, igual que los llantos de sus compañeras de celda.

Nunca podrá confiar en alguien con magia. Ni siquiera en Percy. Ni siquiera en ella misma.

**IV**

**Mary**

Las últimas semanas han sido, básicamente, una seguidilla de sorpresas. Desde la aparición de esos desgraciados de la Comisión de Registro de los Hijos de Muggles, hasta la milagrosa aparición de un primo lejano que los ayudó a salir de Inglaterra, y pasando por el rescate. ¡El mismísimo Harry Potter y sus amigos los habían sacado del Ministerio!

Mary Cattermole no podía creer la buena fortuna que les había sonreído, aunque en un momento todo había parecido negro. Así era fácil creer en los ángeles guardianes de los que hablaba su abuela.

Pero, a pesar de tener a toda su familia a salvo, Mary no podía estar tranquila. No podía dejar de pensar en todos los que se habían quedado en Inglaterra, sufriendo. Especialmente por los capturados. Gracias a Ricardo se había enterado de la situación de Azkaban. Horrorosa.

Se sentía culpable. Culpable por estar bien, por sentirse segura y tranquila.

Por haber escapado viva.

**V**

**Dirk**

El hombre no le inspira confianza, pero el árbol genealógico que le está mostrando casi parece genuino. Dirk se siente como una rata asquerosa, pero no ve otra escapatoria. Sabe de muchos que viven como fugitivos, y de otros que se resisten.

Pero también sabe de Azkaban, y de todo lo que les hacen. No puede ir ahí, no puede.

Tampoco puede dejar a Maureen y a los niños. No con todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Su familia es lo más importante que tiene y no puede dejarlos solos. Ricky aún no entra a Hogwarts, pero entiende todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y tiene miedo.

¿Qué será de él si su padre lo abandona? Ya apenas duerme por las noches.

El hombre que tiene enfrente no le gusta nada, pero es su mejor opción. Con una bolsa de galeones, compra el certificado de su libertad.

Aunque se sienta una mierda.

**VI**

**Justin**

Es una pesadilla. Tiene que serlo.

Pero por más que intente despertar, no puede hacerlo. El sueño es real.

Al menos su padre fue rápido en reaccionar y cuando él le contó acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en su mundo, lo primero que hizo fue comprarle un pasaje en avión.

¿A dónde?

A Estados Unidos. Al otro lado del mundo.

En cosa de un par de horas, abordará el avión y se alejará de Inglaterra por no sabe cuánto tiempo. Su padre se ha encargado de todo: un departamento en Boston, una escuela de negocios que lo aceptó y una cuenta muggle para transferirle todo el dinero que necesite. Va a estar bien, va a estar seguro.

Lo único que lamenta es que no puede despedirse de Ernie. No puede escribirle, no puede tener más contacto con él o con ninguno de sus amigos.

Ése es el precio de la seguridad. Estar completamente solo.

**VII**

**Ted**

El chico se llama Dean. Está huyendo, aunque no sabe si es verdaderamente un hijo de muggles. Su madre lo es, pero nunca conoció a su padre. Acaba de cumplir los diecisiete años, y lleva poco más de dos meses a la fuga.

Cómo sobrevivió todo este tiempo, es un misterio para Ted. Pero desde que ambos se encontraron en un bosque, los dos se han transformado en un equipo bastante bueno. Y se siente bien tener a alguien a quien ayudar.

Dean es un buen chico y no se merece tener que vivir así. Nadie lo merece, en realidad, pero es peor para los que apenas son niños. No tendrían que vivir esto y darse cuenta de que los adultos no siempre podrán ayudarlos.

Mientras Dean duerme, Ted sólo puede pensar en su hija. Y en Andrómeda, su estupenda y maravillosa Andrómeda. Si alguien puede proteger a Nymphadora, es ella.

Él cuidará a Dean.

**VIII**

**Donaghan**

Alguien toca a la puerta del departamento. Donaghan coge su varita y la estrecha con fuerza, indicándole a Amelia que se ponga detrás de él. Están esperando que sus escoltas lleguen a buscarlos en cualquier momento, pero los mortífagos aún pueden llegar ahí.

Abre la puerta con cuidado, pero lo que ahí se encuentra no es ni mortífagos, ni escolta.

—¿Gideon? ¿Kirley?

—Los mismos que visten y calzan, macho. Y también somos tu escolta. Estamos trabajando para Vallejo.

Donaghan los mira de hito en hito. Son sus amigos, sus compañeros de banda. Kirley fue el que hizo el contacto con el brujo español que salvaba a los perseguidos en Inglaterra.

—No son tiempos para la música, viejo —añade Gideon ante la mirada incrédula de Donaghan—Los demás están en otras partes.

No tienen que decir nada más, porque Donaghan lo entiende. Sus amigos están poniéndose en peligro por él. Y por lo que es justo.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_Mary es Mary Cattermole, la mujer a la que Harry y cia. salvan en el ministerio. Dirk es Dirk Cresswell, no hay mucho que agregar ahí. Donaghan es Donaghan Tremlett, el bajista de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Sólo diré que me pareció una idea muy genialosa que todos los demás miembros de la banda se hayan dedicado a ayudar a otros magos a escapar de los mortífagos._

_Ricardo Vallejo es un personaje de Cris Snape y pueden leer sobre sus aventuras en las historias de Magia Hispanii que Cris crea (y son genialosas de la muerte)._

_En fin, me he quedado muy a gusto._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
